Nobody Ever Died of a Broken Heart 'Traducción'
by Amy189
Summary: Harry se tambalea bajo el peso de la aflicción, tratando tanto de recordar como de olvidar.


**Resumen:** Harry se tambalea bajo el peso de la aflicción, tratando tanto de recordar como de olvidar.  
**Author:** Frayach  
**Pairing/s:** Harry/Draco, Harry/OC  
**Raiting: **R  
**Traducción:** Shix. Amy  
**Beta-reader:** Shix  
**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje; Angst; Fuerte Depresión.**  
Link:** frayach . livejournal . com/26457 . html  
**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a _Warner Bros_. Entertainment, Inc. El fic le pertenece a Frayach.

**Notas Frayach:**Esta historia es acerca del dolor y duelo, pero también es sobre recuperarse. Incluso contra todos los pronósticos. Esta historia va dedicada a con amor a todos los que han sufrido la pérdida de un ser querido y pensaron que nunca se recuperarían –hasta que lo hicieron.

* * *

Nobody Ever Died of a Broken Heart (Traducción)

.

_Dicen que hay cinco etapas en el proceso de duelo: negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación…_

_.  
_

Respira, se dice a sí mismo. Sólo respira.

Harry se da la vuelta para quedar sobre su espalda y mirar fijamente al techo. En la cocina, el refrigerador zumba mientras que al otro lado de la calle azotan la puerta de un auto. Ha estado allí tirado desde que llegó del trabajo. Ya no es de día, y las luces de los autos que pasan se ven como reflectores sobre la pared. Los letreros de neón encendidos, las gotas de lluvia de su venta, reflejan sus colores.

Vuelve a girar para quedar sobre su estómago y se levanta del colchón. Ya en el baño, abre el armario y coge una botella, luego otra pero no coge la tercera. No esta noche. Le toma tres intentos quitarle la tapa a la primera botella. Se concentra aún más, no hay razón para que esto sea difícil. Las píldoras son de color carne. Coge cuatro, en otras ocasiones ha tomado más, pero esta noche se siente bien, como si pudiera esperar otro par de días antes de morir. Se toma sólo dos antidepresivos. Mañana tiene cosas que hacer: cartas que redactar, alimentos que comprar, ese tipo de cosas.

Abre el grifo y ve cómo el remolino de agua se va por el desagüe mientras se lava los dientes. Hay sangre cuando escupe en el lavabo. Sus encías están sangrando. Levanta la vista, su reflejo en el espejo le muestra un rostro más pálido de lo usual, y sus ojos se ven como gotas de anticongelante sobre la nieve. La bombilla fluorescente titila, todo se ve filoso en los bordes, incluso los lentes de sus gafas redondas. La pared que tiene detrás está cubierta por azulejos blancos unidos con cemento grisáceo.

Tira de la cadena de la luz y el baño queda a oscuras. Por un momento, queda ciego y tiene que usar una mano para encontrar la puerta. Esto le hizo recordar algo que, la consejera de duelo dijo en la reunión de ayer, no puede recordar la frase exacta: algo sobre andar a tiendas en la oscuridad. ¿O fueron esas palabras de Martin, una línea de alguno de sus poemas? Harry no puedo recordar.

Afuera, la lluvia se convirtió en una llovizna. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y le da la bienvenida a la humedad sobre su rostro. Por encima de él, los edificios parecen montañas, se mecen ligeramente, cierra los ojos, sintiendo los efectos de la desorientación que provocan las píldoras, la cual no soporta. La calle brilla, los autos que pasan provocan un silbido. Se sube la capucha y empieza a caminar. En algún lugar detrás de él, unas llantas rechinan y una voz grita, frustrada, escucha el sonido de una bocina y personas riendo. El olor de carne cocinándose escapa de la puerta de un restaurante cuando unos comensales entran, sacudiendo sus paraguas. Su estómago gruñe así que compra una barra de chocolate Mars en un quiosco. Es demasiado dulce, pero la mastica cuidadosamente de cualquier manera. Entre mordidas, le da unos tragos a una lata de Irn Bru, tirándola a un basurero cuando está vacía.

Como sucede con demasiada frecuencia, hoy había visto a Draco en el autobús. Su cabello se había salido ligeramente de un gorro de lana poco-propio-de-Draco; estaba sentado con la cabeza recostada sobre la ventana escuchando música en un Ipod, Harry se había sentado detrás de él, tragando los nudos que tenía en la garganta. Draco no debe girar la cabeza, Harry no debe decir su nombre. Cada vez que lo hace, Draco se da la vuelta y ya no es Draco, es un extraño con alguna de las facciones de Draco: Algunas veces su cabello, algunas veces su perfil; y de vez en cuando sus manos.

.

Harry llega directamente hacia la puerta a pesar de haber una gran fila, le desliza un billete de diez libras al hombre, usualmente le da veinte libras, pero olvidó pasar al cajero automático de camino a casa. Adentro, el aire es húmedo y pesado, la ropa de las personas desaparece como vapor con el calor de las luces del techo. Ve a Martin por el bar y se abre camino entre la multitud para alcanzarlo, Martin está vestido como siempre, con sus pantalones negros y una camisa verde, ya ha empezado a beber: Harry puede sentir la ginebra en el beso. Ninguno de los dos baila, así que encuentran una mesa en la esquina, Martin le cuenta sobre su día, les enseña poesía a los pequeños delincuentes de la cárcel de Feltham; es un nuevo programa, y está entusiasmado con sus prospectos. Ninguno de los dos menciona la última carta de rechazo de su editor. Harry le cuenta que derramó café sobre su regazo y se quemó las bolas, se ríen y le dan un trago a sus bebidas; la monotonía en el trabajo de Harry es siempre motivo de burlas.

Las puertas del club se cierran por encima de las protestas de los que han sido dejados fuera, y las luces del techo se apagan, las luces de fiesta se encienden. Martin les ordena a ambos otra bebida. Después de algunos sorbos, Harry puede sentir como sus ojos se cierran, sus extremidades se sienten pesadas y su cabeza cae hacia atrás, contra la silla. Martin sonríe y le pregunta a Harry qué píldoras se ha tomado, Harry sonríe enigmáticamente, pero la verdad es que no recuerda.

Draco no habría aprobado las píldoras, Harry puede imaginárselo con el ceño fruncido y fingiendo indiferencia "Ya estás lo suficientemente jodido así como estás", diría, pero más tarde, cuando Harry fuera en busca de las píldoras, estas se habrían ido: La manera de Draco de lidiar con la depresión post guerra de Harry era pretendiendo que no existía, pero durante la madrugada, horas antes del amanecer, después de otra pesadilla, sentiría los labios de Draco sobre su frente y un dedo trazando la línea de su mandíbula. "Shh", diría "Estás a salvo y estoy aquí. Se acabo, Harry. Todo termino, amor."

Martin pone una bota sobre el sillón entre las piernas de Harry y se inclina hacia atrás, observando la habitación.

"¿De dónde salen esa clase de tipos?" pregunta, haciendo gestos con la barbilla hacia un grupo de maricones sentados en un rincón con martinis azules decorados con cerezas marrasquinas en las manos.

Harry levanta la cabeza y los mira fijamente hasta que es incapaz de recordar lo que quería decir. "Son inofensivos"

"Nunca dije que no lo fueran. Siempre ves todo como si estuviera a punto de saltar y morderte" dice Martin, golpeando ligeramente los cubos de hielo de su vaso con un tenedor sucio que ya estaba en la mesa cuando se sentaron.

Martin no tiene idea de cómo murió Draco. Harry nunca se lo dijo.

Harry bufa y deja caer la cabeza nuevamente. Se siente relajado y caritativo con el mundo, se prepara para disfrutarlo, sabe por experiencia que no durará: mañana en la mañana, pretenderá estar dormido cuando Martin bese su mejilla y se vaya. Lo que no puede explicarle a Martin o cualquier otra persona en este mundo no mágico es que ningún objeto es inerte, ninguna barrera es impenetrable, incluso un hombre como Martin que ha trabajado con rimas toda su vida nunca podría llegar a imaginar que las palabras literalmente pueden matar: si Harry ve todo como si estuviera a punto de saltar y morderlo, es por una muy buena razón.

.

_Dicen que el proceso no es el mismo para todos y algunas veces las etapas no ocurren en el "orden" correcto…_

El trabajo de Harry paga lo suficiente, pero es incapaz de distraerlo de sus pensamientos. Su teléfono rara vez suena, y a menos que tenga sesión con "su grupo de duelo" como lo apodó, almuerza en su escritorio. La vista a través de su ventana es la de otro edificio de oficinas. A menudo ve personas caminando de un lado a otro, pasando de una ventana a la otra. Se imagina que son personajes de películas mudas, saltando de cuadro en cuadro. Harry escribe cartas de disculpa institucional. Siempre empiezan con las palabras. "Lamentamos…" Algunas veces seguidas por un "informarle que…" y otras veces "ya no nos es posible…" Una vez, por el bien de la variedad, había escrito "Lamentamos informarle que no lamentamos nada"

Cuando llueve, sus ventanas se empañan, y algunas veces escribe un nombre y luego lo borra con su manga. Y lo vuelve a escribir, las personas al otro lado sólo pueden ver una palabra ininteligible, posiblemente un nombre irlandés. O' algo.

Nunca se toma las píldoras en el trabajo, en lugar de eso, usa su consciencia como suplicio y mira como sus dedos se mueven sobre el teclado. Siempre se salta la segunda "c" en "transacción" y tiene que volver para corregirlo, las palabras en el dorso de su mano le recuerdan que no puede olvidar porque olvidar sería una mentira, su otra mano no tiene ningún anillo, pero aún hay una franja pálida en la base de su dedo y una pequeña marca que nunca va a desaparecer. Afuera de la puerta de su oficina, las secretarías ríen, y puede oír el borboteo del enfriador de agua. Hay un juguete en forma de reno sobre un armario que es sensible al movimiento y cada vez que alguien pasa por allí canta "Rudolph"

La noche cae rápidamente en esta época del año, Harry ve esto con alivio: prefiere la oscuridad; no por morbosidad sino porque siente cierto anonimato cuando se desliza por las calles y callejones de camino a su apartamento, que está en un viejo edificio con escaleras que se desmoronan, pero el vestíbulo sigue hermoso a pesar del tiempo. Como una señora mayor, dice Martin. Toma el ascensor hasta el tercer piso, y abre la puerta de su pequeño apartamento tipo estudio, en mal estado, no hay nadie allí, algunas veces, esto todavía le sorprende. Teme el día en que no lo hará.

Está noche no saldrá. En la cocina, no se molesta en encender la luz principal, en lugar de ello enciende la luz que está encima de la estufa, hay sobras en el refrigerador, se las come frías. El grifo está flojo de nuevo, y gotea, gotea, el goteo va contra el sonido del reloj que está al lado de la cama. Lo volverá loco sino hace algo al respecto, doblando una toalla de cocina, la coloca sobre el desagüe. Esta noche se toma las píldoras de la otra botella. La tercera botella. La botella que aún vibra con magia.

Incluso antes de que las píldoras hagan efecto completamente, Harry siente como el colchón se hunde como si alguien se sentara. Puede oler a jabón, sudor y piel cálida. Su corazón late más rápido, y por fin llega al estado que ha estado esperando, pero aún está lo suficientemente consiente para recordar que las píldoras únicamente le permiten ver, oír y oler, pero no hablar, ni tocar. De repente todo está más claro, puede oír de nuevo el goteo del fregadero, como las gotas chocan contra la toalla mojada, puede oír al inquilino de arriba jalar la palanca del escusado y a alguien en la calle pidiendo un cigarrillo, puede oler el aroma de cardamomo del restaurante que está a dos calles, puede ver una grieta del tamaño de un cabello en el techo y la luz del pasillo que brilla a través de la cerradura. A su lado, Draco se quita la corbata y desabotona la camisa. El brillo del reloj en la mesita de noche es casi cegador, provoca un resplandor enfermizo en la piel de Draco y refleja sus mancuernas. Mientras se concentra en los botones de la camisa, su cabello cae alrededor de su rostro, se toma su tiempo, Draco nunca apresuraba nada, si podía evitarlo. Especialmente cuando se trataba de comida y sexo. Su pecho esta al descubierto, y desliza la camisa de sus hombros, como en vida, los músculos de sus brazos están definidos pero no demasiado abultados. Nadie le diría delgado como cuando era más joven, pero tampoco era una versión rubia de Crabbe. Draco alcanza la hebilla, la abre, y baja la cremallera de sus pantalones, los nudillos de su mano derecha están raspados y cubiertos de hematomas. Harry se siente aliviado, a veces las heridas con las que Draco aparece son mucho peores. No sabe si este es un defecto de las píldoras o si cada vez que Draco viene de la tumba, tiene que cavar para salir.

La lluvia corre por las ventanas de Harry en riachuelos, dejando líneas como sombras sobre la piel del rubio. Draco echa la cabeza hacia atrás contra la cabecera de la cama y cierra los ojos mientras desliza un mano por su pecho, pasando por su vientre hasta llegar dentro de sus pantalones. Harry lo observa mientras se da placer, y su boca se hace agua, dolorosamente. Aún puede recordar el sabor de Draco y el olor del vello alrededor de la base de su pene, puede recordar la manera en que Draco se retorcía y lo golpeaba en la cabeza cuando Harry le clavaba la lengua en el ombligo. Puede recordar la mirada de Draco, de desenfrenada concentración mientras se venía en el rostro de Harry. Nada había estaba fuera de los límites, nada había sido demasiado prohíbo como para no intentarlo al menos una vez.

Harry devora el cuerpo de Draco con la mirada. Está justo como lo recuerda, se da cuenta de que se ha quitado los zapatos y los calcetines. Los tobillos de Draco son huesudos y sus dedos demasiado largos. Harry recuerda haber pasado la lengua entre ellos, lamiendo la piel rara-vez-tocada con la punta, recuerda las callosidades alrededor de los talones de Draco: a menudo tenía ampollas porque nunca podía encontrar un par de zapatos que le quedaran bien sin importar cuantos hechizos de Transfiguración les lanzara. Harry solía morder esas ampollas. Haciendo presión con su mandíbula hasta hacerlas reventar. Draco lo maldecía y trataba de alejar el pie, pero eso sólo hacía que Harry lo agarrara con más fuerza.

Draco. Harry diría su nombre en voz alta, pero las píldoras no son los suficientemente fuertes para permitirle hacer eso. Si intenta hablar, será lanzado a la realidad como un jinete siendo lanzado violentamente de su caballo, lo sabe: una vez lo intentó.

Un sonrojo apareció en el pecho de Draco. Harry sabe de memoria que la piel está caliente y debajo de ella el corazón palpita de forma alarmante, Draco una vez le dijo que de niño había sido muy enfermizo, algo que tenía que ver con válvulas y cámaras. Harry que lo había conocido cuando era joven, nunca se había imaginado a su enemigo de otra manera que no fuera lleno de vida, pero su mano sobre el pecho de su amante le decía lo contrario. Si pudiera, le habría arrancando las costillas, y hubiera besado su palpitante corazón, en lugar de ello, todo lo que podía hacer era hundir un antebrazo lubricado dentro de su colon y estirar con sus dedos hasta encontrar un pulso más profundo que el de la garganta de Draco. La mano de Harry se había convertido en un puño involuntariamente mientras a su lado, Draco se venía con un suave gemido.

Harry se cubre el rostro con la palma de sus manos y tira de las raíces de su cabello mientras grita.

.

_Todo el mundo siente aflicción. Sentir aflicción, no es sinónimo de debilidad. Ser fuerte no significa que tengas que olvidar…_

El supermercado es demasiado ruidoso y demasiado colorido. Sabe que se ve como un imbécil, pero Harry usa gafas oscuras todo el tiempo. Nunca le han gustado las multitudes, y su aversión sólo ha empeorado con el tiempo. Las cajas en el pasillo de los cereales son demasiado vívidas, y lo que contienen demasiado insignificante. Camina alrededor de un grupo de personas congregadas en el mostrador de carnes. La música que suena son versiones instrumentales de canciones pop de los ochenta. Es aquí más que en cualquier otro lugar que Harry piensa que se volverá loco.

Comprar con Draco en los supermercados Muggle había sido una pesadilla, siempre les estaba dando codazos a los demás compradores, golpeando sus carritos o pisándole los talones. Harry lo seguía disculpándose y recogiendo los artículos que Draco había dejado caer de los estantes. A la hora de pagar, Draco comenzaba a leer las revistas sensacionalistas en voz alta y hacía comentarios inapropiados a las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Al principio Harry pensó que Draco se comportaba así en las tiendas Muggle porque eran Muggle, pero cuando iban al supermercado en el extremo sur del Callejón Diagon, Draco hacía exactamente lo mismo, excepto que lo hacía con una varita y un par maldiciones no verbales.

Harry nunca compara marcas o precios, eso requiere más de tiempo de lo que su cordura le permite. La comida que compra rara vez requiere más que hacerla hervir, ponerla en el microondas o un chorrito de leche. Cualquier cosa más elaborada es agotadora, de sólo imaginar. Muy cerca de allí, un bebé llora y tira una caja al suelo. Su madre parece a punto de tener un colapso nervioso. Harry recoge la caja y se la entrega, la gratitud que ella le muestra es más de lo que el acto merece, ella se quita el cabello lacio del rostro, sus ojos son amigables. Harry se da vuelta.

Afuera está lloviendo de nuevo. Los charcos brillan con restos de gasolina. Harry alcanza el autobús y tira sus bolsas en el asiento junto a él. Ahora que está fuera de la tienda, puede quitarse las gafas, las desliza dentro de su bolsillo. Esta es la primera vez que usa esta chaqueta desde que Draco murió, y descubre un pedazo de papel doblado varias veces. Lo desdobla y lo lee. Es un recibo del mismo supermercado, del que acaba de salir. Leche, pan, huevos, té, salmón ahumado. Harry lo aprieta dentro de su puño. En su parada, lo deja caer y lo pisotea con el talón.

Harry busca a tientas sus llaves y casi deja caer la bolsa que contiene los huevos. Martin esta esperándolo cerca del ascensor, se ofrece a ayudar, pero Harry se niega. La única persona en el ascensor aparte de ellos, es una mujer corpulenta con un pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza, huele como a col, habla rápidamente en su móvil, en alguna lengua de Europa oriental. Harry le hace un gesto con la cabeza cuando salen del ascensor. Ella no lo nota.

Harry está tranquilo, y sabe que Martin sabe lo que significa. Todavía están juntos porque Martin es capaz de soportar el silencio. Dejándose caer en el sillón que está junto a la ventana, Martin estira su periódico y enciende uno de sus cigarrillos sin filtro, con la otra mano, toca ausentemente la rasgadura del reposabrazos de sillón.

Harry desempaqueta sus compras, su refrigerador está impecable. La luz cae sobre el piso de la cocina, que no está impecable. Sus otras píldoras, las que lo mantienen despierto, no duraron lo suficiente como para limpiar algo más que el refrigerador. La próxima vez, va a limpiar el baño, no ha sido limpiado en un mucho tiempo.

"Escucha esto" dice Martin. "Un sujeto envenenó a un compañero de trabajo poniéndole cianuro a en las bebidas. Supongo que ahora ya sabe quién le había estado robando el almuerzo. Sin embargo no mató al tipo, así que sólo lo condenaron por intento de asesinato."

"Desearía que algo así pasara en mi oficina" dice Harry. "Tal vez él se convierta en uno de tus estudiantes."

"Tiene cuarenta y cinco años, yo les enseño a niños, ¿Recuerdas? O como te gusta llamarlos 'pequeños criminales en entrenamiento.'"

Harry bufa. "Bueno, son pequeños criminales en entrenamiento aunque te las arregles para enseñarles a memorizar 'Daffodils'"

"No les enseño sobre Words-Worth" dice Martin y regresa su atención al periódico. "De hecho, no les enseño sobre ningún de esos idiotas del Distrito de los Lagos"

Harry mete las bolsas vacías en un armario debajo del fregadero. Tal vez debería conseguirse un gato. Le pregunta a Martin si es alérgico a los gatos, responde que no. Draco lo era. Harry se levanta las gafas y frota los ojos con la palma de las manos, Martin no trajo su bolsa para pasar la noche. Harry se siente aliviado: Está noche quiere una visita de Draco y luego tomar las píldoras que lo hacen dormir por catorce horas. Mañana es Sábado.

"¿Quieres follar?" pregunta Martin, dándole la vuelta a una página del periódico.

Harry se detiene a pensarlo un momento. ¿Quiere follar? "Tal vez", le dice. "¿Puedo decidirme después de la cena?"

"Está bien" dice Martin, ausentemente. "¿Qué cenaremos?"

"Ensalada" dice Harry. "Herví un par de huevos hace un par de semanas."

"¿Un par de semanas? ¿Estás seguro de que todavía están en buenas condiciones?"

Harry se encoge de hombros. "No lo sé."

"Ok, qué más da" responde Martin. "Es como jugar a la ruleta Rusa con la ensalada. Pero si me da diarrea, no tendrás suerte con lo de follar."

A Draco nunca le gustaron las ensaladas. Siempre decía que eran demasiado frías y viscosas. Harry nunca le discutió eso. A él mismo, no le gustaban lo suficiente las ensaladas como para defenderlas. Y a Harry nunca le gustó el salmón ahumado de Draco por las mismas razones. Era frío y viscoso.

Mira a Martin y lo ve encender otro cigarrillo. Andando de puntillas va hacia el armario más cercano al baño, abre la puerta y se arrodilla en el suelo. Hay un baúl detrás de sus zapatos. Lo abre y coge la primera cosa que encuentra. El suéter escolar está muy gastado. La lana está amontonada donde los brazos de su dueño se frotaban contra sus costados. Harry entierra el rostro, e inhala profundamente. Detrás de él, escucha una suave tos.

"¿Por qué sigues haciéndote esto?" pregunta Martin.

Harry no responde.

.

_La aflicción puede surgir por los impulsos más inesperados: Una imagen, un sonido, un olor, enterarse de la muerte de una celebridad, escuchar una nueva canción en la radio, o al ver televisión._

Habían veintiséis vertebras en la espina de Draco. Harry lo sabe porque besó cada una de ellas. En el pecho de Draco había veinticuatro costillas. Harry lo sabe porque las trazó todas con la lengua. El fémur de Draco era más blanco que un nudillo apretado en un puño. Harry lo sabe porque lo vio cuando atravesó el músculo, la piel y la tela.

Harry no puede dormir. A su lado, la respiración de Martin es suave y acompasada. En el piso de arriba la joven pareja está haciendo el amor como siempre. Su cama se desliza por el suelo, y la cabecera de la cama golpea contra la pared. Afuera, los clubs están cerrando, están sacando a sus clientes ebrios a la calle. Harry tiene la boca seca, pero no tiene la voluntad suficiente para levantarse e ir por un vaso de agua. Mañana es Lunes. Corre con el riesgo de quedarse dormido en su escritorio si no consigue dormir un poco.

Él y Martin habían visto una película sobre dos americanos en Japón. Uno era un hombre de alrededor de cincuenta años, y una mujer joven no mayor de veintiún años. El escenario oscilaba entre la habitación de hotel de la chica en el cuadragésimo tercer piso de la Torre Park Shinjuku y un parque adornado con flores de cerezo. Es porque ella es virgen, había dicho Martin, se llama simbolismo. Harry lo había hecho callar con una patada. Por supuesto que era sobre la virginidad, no hay que ser un profesor de Oxford para saber eso.

Él y Draco ambos habían sido vírgenes. Ninguno había hecho más que besar a una o dos chicas en el baile de la escuela. Harry había tocado un pecho una vez pero sólo brevemente. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, y pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que tuvieran la suficiente confianza para tocar algo más tabú que sus penes. No follaron hasta casi un año después de su primer beso. Hubieron mamadas y muchas sesiones de frotamiento, pero nada más aventurero. Harry tenía miedo de que hubiera dolor, Draco tenía miedo de que fuera un desastre. Cuando finalmente lo hicieron, no hubo ninguna de los dos.

Harry saca los pies de entre las sabanas y accidentalmente golpea el estante de la cama que tiene su reloj, un paquete de condones vacío y una lámpara sin bombilla que se tambalea y casi se cae. El departamento está demasiado caliente. Abriría una ventana pero eso despertaría a Martin. Tiene el sueño ligero, y Harry no quiere hablar. O follar, eso ya lo han hecho antes. Una a una, las luces de los autos pasan sobre la pared y llegan hasta el techo. Los intervalos entre una y otra se hacen más largas cada vez.

Todavía está despierto cuando la alarma del móvil de Martin se apaga. Hay un gruñido seguido de un "mierda" y luego otro. Después de un par de minutos, Martin se sienta y se frota la cara. Es casi seguro que volverá a usar la afeitadora de Harry. No que a Harry le importe, pero le gustaría que le preguntara primero. Le gusta Martin, pero sus cosas son sus cosas. Escucha cómo jala la palanca del escusado y enciende la ducha. Cierra los ojos y no los abre hasta que escucha la puerta de su departamento abrirse y volverse a cerrar.

Draco no conocía límites. Las cosas de Harry eran suya, y sus cosas era de Harry. Harry solía ponerse los pantalones de Draco y encontrar recibos de los restaurantes que visitaban y un par de Mentos. Ocasionalmente encontraba un escarabajo de origami luchando por escapar o un pedazo de papel que decía algo como "Se que estás leyendo esto Potter. Compra un Merlot de camino a casa." Una vez, que Draco había estado fuera de casa por un par de semanas, Harry había encontrado una nota que simplemente decía. "Gracias. Por todo."

Las mañanas no eran el mejor momento del día para Harry. Nunca lo fueron ni siquiera cuando Draco trataba de hacerlo salir de la cama con un café tan fuerte que debería ser añadida a la tabla periódica. Le toma a Harry casi una hora sólo para apagar la alarma de su reloj despertador. Por suerte puede atar una corbata con los ojos cerrados, uno de los beneficios de una educación pública. Sólo hay jugo de naranja en el refrigerador, Harry está seguro que compró una botella de Ribena el Viernes. Nada lo despierta tan bien como una taza de Ribena y una de café. Se sienta en el sillón con un tazón de cereal y enciende la televisión. Hay algo duro en el cojín, lo alcanza y saca la caja del DVD "Ella está a la deriva, su alma está sobre hielo" lee en la parte de atrás, "Él está cansado y triste." Harry no puede recordar ninguna de las dos descripciones. ¿Era la caja correcta? "Ambos sienten un vacío en sus vidas, pero estando en una ciudad extraña como Tokio, donde nadie les comprende, es donde se encontrarán a sí mismos." Harry tira la caja al suelo y alcanza el control remoto.

.

"La aflicción" dijo la consejera el pasado Viernes, "crea su propio mundo, aprendes a leer sus mapas y hablar su idioma. Tiene su propia anatomía, durante mucho tiempo las únicas personas que realmente pueden comunicarse con otras son las que también están sufriendo. Pero en algún punto esto debe terminar: debes regresar al mundo de los vivos, debes encontrar tu camino de vuelta a casa."

_Tengo frío_, diría Draco al momento de abrir la puerta de su departamento. _Ven aquí y caliéntame_. Era un ritual entre ellos, una manera de poner sus barreras naturales a un lado, era un hechizo para abrir las puertas de sus corazones que estaban tan herméticamente cerradas para los demás. La nariz de Draco siempre estaba fría, sin importar la estación, cada huella en la punta de los dedos de Draco era un remolino, excepto la del dedo índice. Habían veintisiete huesos en cada una de sus manos. Harry sabe esto porque lo buscó en Wikipedia.

.

_No es raro sentir enojo. No es raro revivir el momento cuando ve o escucha sobre la muerte…_

El testamento había llegado el día Martes, fue la última cosa que Harry recibió vía lechuza antes de aparecerse en el mundo Muggle. No le dejo nada, no había esperado que le dejara nada, había sido redactado por el abogado de la familia Malfoy y firmado por los padres de Draco cuando todavía era un niño. Nunca se habían molestado en redactar otro, después de todo, los sobrevivientes de la Guerra de treinta años, por definición, tenían que ser invencibles, especialmente si habían sido Mortífagos espiando para la Orden. El tono del testamento era frío y sin ambigüedades, no dejaba nada a la interpretación. Harry no se había molestado en contratar a su propio abogado para impugnarlo.

Harry se sujeta con fuerza al borde del lavabo en el baño, del pasillo de su oficina y mira hacia el espejo. Sólo hay una docena de píldoras en la botella, se había tomado cinco la noche anterior. Se necesitaban más y más píldoras cada días para lograr el mismo efecto. Hizo cuentas, dos noches más y sólo le quedaría una. Después de dos años, sólo le quedaría una. Su rostro se veía por demás exhausto, hasta él podía notarlo. Desde que Draco murió, había estado tomando esas píldoras, eran el único artefacto mágico que trajo consigo. Al principio sólo requería una, luego dos y así sucesivamente. Y luego las píldoras requerían otras píldoras. Se tomaba estimulantes para completar sus tareas del día a día y somníferos para dormir por las noches. Ahora se tragaba un puñado de ellas.

"¿Estás bien, compañero?"

Harry levanta la vista y ve el reflejo de Lawrence, el tipo de contabilidad, en el espejo. Asiente.

"¿Una gran noche la de ayer eh'?" Lawrence se baja la cremallera de la bragueta. El sonido que produce al orinar rebotaba sobre las baldosas. Harry puede ver su espalda en el espejo: está usando una chaqueta mal ajustada, demasiado apretada en los hombros, las costuras se ven demasiado tensas. Harry abre el grifo y ahueca agua caliente entre sus manos, las palmas de sus manos se vuelven de color rosa. Todavía no ha decidido qué hará cuando las píldoras se acaben.

Lawrence se sacude la polla y la mete de nuevo dentro de su bragueta. Lo intenta de nuevo.

"Hace mucho frío afuera ¿No?"

Harry asiente.

"Este clima me congeló las tetas esta mañana"

Harry sonríe débilmente y apaga el grifo. A su lado, Lawrence enciende el suyo. Se quedan en un incómodo silencio. Por fin, Lawrence coge una toalla del dispensador y se seca las manos.

Se aclara la garganta. "Que tengas buen día, compañero" dice y se va.

De vuelta en su oficina, Harry ve el reloj en la esquina derecha de la pantalla de su ordenador. En el alféizar de su ventana hay una bolsa de papel del tamaño de un sándwich con la parte superior doblada varias veces. Cuando no está viendo el reloj, Harry ve la bolsa. Esta no hace nada, nunca lo hace, sólo es una bolsa de papel.

El mes pasado, la consejera de duelo les dijo que debían traer para la siguiente sesión algún tipo de contenedor, una caja especial o una botella quizás. Harry se había olvidado de llevar algo, así que ella le había dado la bolsa de papel. "Abran sus contenedores" dijo ella. "Y digan dentro de ellos lo que sea que quieran decirle a su ser amado." Harry se sintió estúpido y luego avergonzado cuando una señora mayor a su lado empezó a gritar el nombre de su hijo en un recipiente Tupperware. Trató de pensar en algo que decir, debería haber algo que quisiera decir. Se sentía culpable cuando no podía pensar en nada, al otro lado de la habitación, vio a la consejera fruncir el ceño en su dirección. ¿Por qué estaba allí si no iba a hacer las cosas que ella decía que le ayudarían? Llevándose la bolsa a la boca, susurró la primera palabra que le vino a la mente. Jódete. Estaba casi seguro que ese no era el objetivo del ejercicio, pero de cualquier manera lo dijo de nuevo. Jódete. JódeteJódeteJódeteJódete. Después de un rato había dicho "Jódete" tantas veces que las palabras parecían perder su significado y empezaron a sonar como un idioma desconocido. JódeteJódeteJódete. Podría ser chino o quizá una lengua tibetana. . Una vez empezó, no podía parar. La bolsa estaba húmeda con su aliento, pero no podía dejar de decir "Jódete". Cuando ahora pensaba en eso, le hacía reír, Draco lo hubiera encontrado hilarante.

El café en la sala de descanso es muy suave, Harry sólo puede tomarlo con varias cucharadas de crema no láctea. En el mostrador hay un plato con Galletas de Navidad y un sándwich seco a medio comer, Harry lo tira a la basura. Detrás de él, la tetera comienza a hervir. Una mujer con una blusa color rojo y aretes con forma de esferas de navidad entra y se sirve agua hirviendo en una taza, hunde una bolsita de té un par de veces en la taza antes de tirarla en el fregadero. Harry se pregunta cómo alguien puede tomar agua con sabor a té. Se pregunta cómo podrá sobrevivir a las festividades.

La vista de la ventana en la sala de descanso, es un edificio diferente: Las personas están sentadas en sus escritorios. Harry se recuesta sobre la pared mientras sorbe su café y los observa, se parecen mucho a él: las pantallas de sus ordenadores brillan por encima de la oscuridad del atardecer, Harry ve sus perfiles y se pregunta en qué estarán pensando. Se pregunta a dónde irán cuando dejan sus oficinas. Le cuesta trabajo imaginárselo, sospecha que sólo se evaporan como vaho o desaparecen detrás de una nube de humo púrpura como un asistente en un show de magia Muggle. Desea, por Dios, que Draco se hubiera ido de esa manera y no como lo hizo. Harry daría su propia vida por poder regresar y cambiar las cosas. Como a él, a Draco, nunca le gustaron las multitudes. Todos sabían que tenía la Marca, pero muy pocos sabían que había sido un espía y que la victoria de Harry se debía en gran parte a esa información. Odiaba las multitudes y aún así había muerto rodeado por una manada de compradores navideños. Murió justo frente a los ojos de Harry, sangre había brotado de sus labios, sus ojos se habían clavado suplicantes en los de Harry, sus manos se habían aferrado a la camisa de Harry, su cráneo se había destrozado cuando le lanzaron el hechizo desde la ventana de cristal. Harry pudo ver su cerebro como si lo viera a través de una ventana pequeña, la imagen era demasiado terrible e intimidante para soportarla. La única razón por la que estaban allí era porque Harry lo había estado hostigando para que fueran a comprar un regalo, para su asistente de laboratorio, algo pequeño, había dicho Harry: algunos chocolates que cantaran o una bufanda que se arreglara sola. Los sanadores dijeron horas más tarde que no existía hechizo en esta tierra que pudiera haberlo salvado.

Un grupo de personas entra a la habitación. Se están riendo de un video que encontraron en la red. Algo sobre un tipo que le prende fuego a sus gases. Harry abre la puerta del refrigerador, pretendiendo que sigue allí por alguna razón, cierra la puerta de nuevo. En dos años, no ha hecho amigos en la compañía. Uno de los hombres eleva la voz por encima de los demás.

"¿Vieron aquel del tipo al que un burro le golpea las bolas?"

Otro alza la voz. "Encontré uno el otro día donde un pobre imbécil quedó con el trasero atorado en un escusado, tuvieron que ir paramédicos para sacarlo"

"Tonterías" dice una mujer. "Ese es falso, hay mucha gente estúpida allá afuera tratando de llamar la atención."

"De cualquier manera, es gracioso" dice el hombre, que habló de los gases.

Tiraron sus latas de refresco en el bote de basura y uno a uno se fueron. El último se da la vuelta y hace un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Harry. "Nos vemos, compañero" le dice. "Que tengas una buena Navidad."

.

_La aflicción dura lo que tiene que durar. Aunque puede que esta declaración no parezca útil, es verdad. Es diferente para cada persona. Es importante darse cuenta que, el dolor y su intensidad irán disminuyendo, generalmente siendo remplazada por una "dulce-tristeza" que llega con los recuerdos. Este es el simple reconocimiento de que una pérdida significativa sucedió. _

Harry ni siquiera se quita el abrigo. Sus manos tiemblan mientras abre la botella. Dos píldoras se caen y se van por el desagüe. Maldice, pero al fin pudo quitarle la tapa, y se traga cinco píldoras sin agua. Se deja caer al suelo y apoya su cabeza contra la pared. El sudor se acumula en su labio superior y se escurre por los lados de su rostro. Trata de controlar su respiración. Se siente como un drogadicto. Cierra los ojos y los aprieta con fuerza.

En su mente, Harry ve a una versión casi translucida de si mismo entrar al antiguo departamento que él y Draco compartían. Draco levanta la vista de su libro, su expresión, le quiere hacer creer que ha estado esperándolo por horas, pero Harry puede ver restos de lluvia en su cabello, y sus zapatos han dejado huellas en el piso. Draco ladea la cabeza y lo evalúa como si aún estuviera considerando quedarse con Harry o lanzarlo a la calle. El nuevo anillo de oro en su dedo lanza destellos con la luz de su lámpara de lectura.

Harry le ha comprado un ramo de rosas, de un Jamaiquino que vende flores cerca de la estación del metro. Los capullos están cerrados pero los tallos se ven débiles. El celofán se arruga cuando se las tiende a Draco.

"Nunca van abrirse" le dice Draco, pero se levanta de todos modos y va a la cocina por un jarrón. Harry se quita el abrigo y le sacude al agua de lluvia.

"Es la intención, lo que cuenta" dice Harry. Draco pone los ojos en blanco y camina hacia el comedor. "Que cliché" dice. Tiene ese tono casual de cariño en la voz que sólo una larga y cómoda relación puede lograr. Harry sonríe y va hacia él, cerca de la ventana. Puede ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Draco en el reflejo del vidrio. Harry desliza sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco, poniendo la barbilla sobre el hombro de Draco.

"Bienvenido del infierno Muggle," dice Draco. "¿Qué tal tú comida con Granger y sus padres?"

"Bien" responde Harry. "¿Qué tal tu libro?"

"Aburrido. No sé por qué lo sigo leyendo" Su acento es tan familiar, tan "real" que Harry siente como una oleada de dolorosos recuerdos lo envuelven.

Lentamente, como si Draco fuera a rechazarlo, Harry tira de la camisa de Draco, hasta liberarla.

"Que me traigas rosas no quiere decir que tienes derecho de meterte en mis pantalones," le dice Draco sin mucha convicción.

Harry le besa la parte de atrás del cuello, y Draco se estremece. "Tu boca está fría" susurra no obstante inclina la cabeza hacia delante, dándole mayor acceso a Harry. El moreno respira contra el suave cabello de la nuca del cuello, y Draco vuelve a estremecerse. Lentamente, Harry desliza sus manos por debajo de la cinturilla de los pantalones y alcanza el pliegue entre el muslo izquierdo de Draco y su ingle. Está duro. Hay un bulto donde su polla se roza contra la tela.

"¿Qué vamos a cenar?" pregunta Harry.

"No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, puede esperar" responde Draco. "Cállate, Potter"

Harry toma el lóbulo de la oreja en su boca y muerde suavemente. Deshace la hebilla del pantalón de Draco y luego el botón, finalmente baja la cremallera de la bragueta. Draco inhala una bocanada de aire. Hay una marca de humedad del tamaño de un galeón justo debajo de la cintura de su pantalón. Harry se pone de rodillas sobre el suelo y le da la vuelta a Draco.

"Te la voy a chupar" dice Harry, confirmando lo obvio.

Draco se apoya en el alféizar de la ventana y empuja su ropa interior y pantalones hasta sus tobillos. Harry frota su nariz contra las bolas de Draco, y exhala con fuerza mientras que Draco pasa una mano por su cabello.

"Real" Harry abre sus pantalones y envuelve con una temblorosa mano su caliente y dura erección mientras que, el Harry "fantasma" empuja hacia atrás el prepucio de Draco con sus labios y chupa la cabeza de su polla. La cabeza de Draco cae contra la ventana. Empuja sus caderas hacia la cabeza de Harry mientras un gruñido se escapa de su garganta. "Dios" dice hacia el techo y cierra los ojos.

Al otro lado de la ventana, la lluvia cae como pequeños riachuelos. "Real" Harry aparta la vista de sí mismo dándole placer a Draco y ve cómo los cristales se empañan. Usualmente se tardaba media hora para llevar lentamente a Draco al orgasmo, dejando que la presión aumentara por el más pequeño de los roces. Pero él, su yo "real", va a terminar en cualquier segundo, y la sensación lo va a arrastrar lejos de la atmósfera que las píldoras crean. Se esfuerza por retenerse, pero Draco está empujando sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, un poco más rápido que antes. El Harry "fantasma" guía el movimiento con sus manos sobre los muslos de Draco. Hay marcas rojas debajo de sus dedos. Draco gime de nuevo. "Tú" dice con voz temblorosa. "Tú."

Harry pellizca la sensible piel de su antebrazo, pero incluso el dolor es placentero en este punto. Se viene con un gemido lastimero, y se aferra a la visión. Esta se vuelve borrosa. Draco está diciendo algo, pero Harry ya no puede oír su voz. Terminará en segundos. Un sollozo quiere salir de su garganta. Demasiado pronto. Demasiado pronto. Cinco píldoras duraban casi toda una noche, ahora sólo una hora. El hechizo que tenían se ha debilitado con el tiempo o los recuerdos de Harry están desapareciendo. Ruega que no sea lo segundo.

Está sudando en el piso del baño, puede ver un deformado reflejo de sí mismo en la porcelana del escusado. Sus gafas se han deslizado hasta la punta de su nariz. Con furia, se quita el abrigo y usa la manga para limpiar la corrida de su vientre. Es débil, no puede ni olvidar ni recordar. El pensamiento lo aterra. Hace un mes, una mujer en su grupo de duelo le había dicho a todos con una sonrisa de alivio que ya no los necesitaba más. La agonía se había reducido a una melancolía con la que podía vivir. Los demás la habían mirado sin comprender. Nadie, en especial Harry, podía creer que esa miseria pudiera terminar. O que cualquiera, en especial él, quisiera que terminara.

.

_ La aflicción más intensa por lo general proviene de la muerte de un ser querido. El sentimiento de vacío y de insensibilidad es común. Además de los profundos sentimientos de tristeza y dolor, síntomas físicos pueden surgir: Pérdida de memoria a corto o largo plazo, o la incapacidad para comer o dormir. Pueden surgir sueños extraños o perturbadores. La pérdida de atención es común. De hecho, la pena y el dolor pueden llevar a una sensación de "estar perdiendo la cabeza". Tales sentimientos y comportamientos son normales y eventualmente llegarán a su fin._

Sólo queda una píldora. Cuando se la tome, será el último recuerdo sensitivo que tendrá de Draco**. **Excepto en sus sueños, pero en sus sueños, hacer el amor se puede transformar en un instante en silenciosos gritos de auxilio, y puede que aún así se despierte con semen seco sobre sus sábanas. Esas son las ocasiones en las que vomita en el lavabo y asusta a Martin.

La píldora no durará lo suficiente. Puede que sólo unos minutos. Ha reflexionado durante mucho tiempo cuál recuerdo va a evocar. Pocos minutos no son suficientes para una de sus maratónicas sesiones de sexo. Ni siquiera suficiente para un beso decente. Ha pensado en evocar la memoria de la primera vez que Draco admitió sentir algo por él. Algo más que odio. Estaba haciendo girar su varita y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa mientras escupía las palabras. Harry había estado atónito, y Draco había interpretado su silencio como repugnancia. "Sólo olvídalo, Potter" le dijo y se dio la vuelta. Había sucedido tan rápido que Harry apenas y tuvo tiempo de detenerlo. Sus dedos no habían alcanzado el brazo de Draco pero se las arreglo para atrapar la manga de su túnica. "Espera" dijo. Pero antes de poder pensar en qué decir a continuación, Draco se había dado la vuelta, dado un paso adelante y lo había besado tímidamente en la boca. Había sido el beso más casto que Harry hubiera experimentado jamás. Estaba inseguro de si realmente lo había sentido, pero cuando Draco se acerco y lo besó de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez, más seguro. Fue cuando el cerebro de Harry se puso en marcha, cerró los ojos y besó a Draco.

Martin baja su tenedor y lo mira. Es el restaurante favorito de ambos a pesar de ser poco higiénico. El lino donde el piso se junta con la pared está curvado hacia atrás, revelando suciedad grasienta. Las luces del techo son demasiado brillantes. No tiene ningún tipo de ambiente. Los cubiertos por lo general sólo están medio limpios, pero la comida es inigualable. Por lo menos en un radio de siete cuadras a la redonda del departamento de Harry.

"A penas has comido algo" dice Martin. Su tono no es acusador. "Pensé, que habías dicho que tenías hambre."

Harry le hace señas a la camarera y le pide más vino. Cuando la copa llega tiene marcas de agua y una línea de lápiz labial en el borde. Harry la limpia con su servilleta. Evade la pregunta de Martin y en su lugar le pregunta cómo le va con sus escritos.

"No muy bien" responde Martin. "Soy demasiado impaciente para terminar lo que empiezo."

Harry sonríe ante esto. Martin siempre es demasiado impaciente para terminar cualquier cosa.

"Ya no disfruto el proceso" dice, con suspiro. "Todos mis poemas suenan igual."

Harry empieza a protestar pero luego se detiene. Es cierto que todos los poemas de Martin suenan igual.

"Deberías intentar escribir" dice Martin. "Quiero decir algo más aparte de las denegaciones de reclamos de seguros"

Harry vuelve a sonreír, pero sabe que esta vez no alcanza sus ojos. Martin no sabe que solía escribir. Cosas estúpidas que nunca le enseño a nadie excepto a Draco, que invariablemente se reía de ellas pero al mismo tiempo las guardaba todas. Harry había encontrado un paquete de ellas cuando había empacado las cosas de Draco, mientras decidía qué cosas devolverle a sus padres, qué guardar, y qué quemar. Claramente habían sido abiertas y dobladas muchas veces.

"Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules" dice Harry.

Martin pone los ojos en blanco. "Come algo, gilipollas."

Martin no sabe nada de Draco excepto que había sido novio de Harry, después su esposo y que había muerto en un trágico "accidente". Una de las razones por las que a Harry le gusta Martin es porque nunca ha querido saber más. El chico anterior a él siempre estaba preguntando. ¿Qué aspecto tenía Draco? ¿De dónde era? ¿Lo conociste en la escuela? ¿Era mejor en la cama qué yo?

Cuando recién comenzaron a salir, Harry le había comentado a su grupo de duelo sobre Martin. Ellos lo habían animado. Esto hizo que Harry quisiera saltar y darles un puñetazo en la cara. Ellos pensaban que estaba "avanzando," "encontrando consuelo," "abriendo su corazón de nuevo al amor." Sabía que no estaba haciendo ninguna de estas cosas, aunque a menudo deseaba poder hacerlo. Únicamente estaba solo, y Martin era amable, sin él habría tenido mucho más espacio y tiempo para volverse loco, y estaba seguro de que la locura no era un estado que debía lograr con el proceso de duelo.

"Volvamos a tu apartamento" dice Martin. "Puedes pedir que te empaqueten lo que queda para llevar." Esa era otra cosa que a Harry le gustaba de Martin, nunca se refería al apartamento de Harry como "su hogar".

La calle estaba mojada pero dejó de llover mientras estaban en el restaurante. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al edificio de Harry. Dos chicos, no mayores de quince, estaban sentados en las gradas, se alejaron cuando Harry y Martin se acercaron. Uno de ellos se ve como si necesitara levantarse los jeans. Tiene la entrepierna del pantalón hasta las rodillas.

"Adolescentes" dice Martin. Sólo es un par de años mayor que Harry. "Jesús, eso se ve estúpido" Empuja la puerta con su hombro para abrirla y la mantiene abierta para Harry. Harry nunca le ha dicho que él y Draco todavía eran adolescentes cuando comenzaron a ser amantes. Mira sobre su hombro y ve a los dos chicos correr por la calle, haciendo que los autos den bocinazos y un conductor de taxi grite obscenidades. Harry está seguro que no les importa. El mundo es suyo y tienen toda la vida por delante. Apenas recuerda sentirse de la misma manera.

En el ascensor, Harry se sorprende a sí mismo pidiéndole a Martin que recite uno de sus poemas. Martin le da una mirada escéptica. Harry siempre está diciendo que no es del tipo literario.

"De acuerdo" dice Martin. "¿Qué te parece mi último poema?"

Harry se encoge de hombros y abre la puerta de su departamento. "Está bien" dice, "como sea." Ya adentro va hacia el refrigerador y saca una lata de Tennant's. "¿Quieres una?" le pregunta.

Martin niega con la cabeza. Harry espera que se tire sobre el sillón como siempre, pero en lugar de ello, va a la ventana y se recuesta sobre el alféizar todavía dándole la espalda a Harry. Se queda callado por un largo tiempo antes de aclararse la garganta. Harry abre su lata de cerveza y se sienta en la cama. Cuando Martin empieza a hablar, Harry apenas lo puede oír.

"Me traicionaste cuando te fuiste lejos con todo. Ningún ultimátum del que me hayas hablado para advertirme de la despedida definitiva. Los años pasan. Los libros todos me han mentido. Sus autores tienen buenas intenciones pero ellos no puede saber cómo las noches se vuelven insoportables y tu voz me habla a través de la tubería, a través de los árboles que golpean contra mi ventana, a través del zumbido de las luces. Estás en todas partes y en ninguna. Como el aire. Dicen que la miseria ama la compañía, pero están equivocados. Nadie puede llegar a mí, sin importar que tan fuerte griten. Nadie puede tocarme. Eres el fantasma en el pasillo, un espectro que se desliza sobre mi pared con la luz de la luna. Me has traicionado, pero yo puedo traicionarte también. No te dejare ir. No te dejare descansar. Me voy a aferrar a tu alma como un suicida arrepentido que se aferra de la cornisa que acaba de saltar. Eres mío, y yo soy tu infierno privado. El cielo te llama. Puedes oír la él murmuro de sus canciones. Pero te quedaras aquí conmigo. Te quedarás aquí hasta que te pueda olvidar. Todos dicen que te suelte. Todos dicen que siga adelante. Todos dicen que nadie muere de un corazón roto. Espero en Dios que estén equivocados."

Se quedan en silencio por un largo tiempo. Harry está temblando y no puede parar. Por fin encuentra su voz.

"Vete" dice.

Martin se aparta de la ventana y lo mira. Al final asiente y recoge su abrigo del sillón. "Buenas noches" dice y cierra la puerta al salir.

_La mayoría de personas que han perdido a un ser querido se preguntan si hay algo que él o ella pudieran haber hecho. A menudo se preguntan si podrían haber salvado a su ser querido, incluso cuando las circunstancias dejan en claro que no podían. Esta pregunta impide el proceso de curación y aumenta la probabilidad de la duración de cicatrices mentales…_

Draco acaba de volver de correr. Su cabello está húmedo por el sudor. No puede ver a Harry que está de pie contra la pared, se quita la camiseta, su rostro todavía está rojo, y huele. Harry arruga la nariz. Ve cómo Draco enciende el grifo del fregadero de la cocina de su antiguo departamento. Mantiene sus manos debajo del chorro hasta que se calienta. Mueve la cabeza bruscamente, y se peina el cabello con los dedos hasta que todo cae hacia delante sobre la parte superior de su cabeza. Inclinándose, mete la cabeza bajo el grifo. Deja la nuca de su cuello al descubierto. Algo acerca de esto, rompe el corazón de Harry. Es tan delgado, tan frágil. Usando jabón para platos, Draco se restriega la cabeza hasta que está cubierta de espuma. Harry apenas puede contener una carcajada. Draco Malfoy lavándose el cabello con jabón para platos. Se pregunta si más tarde Draco tratará de hacerlo pasar como el aroma de un champú caro. Cuando termina, comienza a enjugarlo, pasando los dedos por su cabello, ahora rubio oscuro. Por fin apaga el grifo y junta todo su cabello para exprimirlo y secarlo. Se endereza, dándole la espalda a Harry. Ríos de agua corren por sus hombros, tiene el rostro de perfil. Piensa que está solo, piensa que nadie lo está viendo. Harry está lo suficientemente cerca para ver sus pestañas. Todavía están amontonadas por el agua. Se inclina hacia delante y toca el brazo de Draco, y para su asombro Draco se da la vuelta. Por un momento, mira a Harry directo a los ojos. Su mirada es de sorpresa pero llena de reconocimiento. Es capaz de decir el nombre de Draco una vez antes de desaparecer. Pero sólo una vez.

Ha pasado una semana desde que las píldoras se acabaron. Harry todavía conserva la botella vacía. Botica Carrow, negocio familiar desde 1734. La dirección en la parte inferior dice "Calle Thistle del Callejón Knockturn." El hombre detrás del mostrador **le **había dado una sonrisa grasienta cuando entró, pero no dijo ni una palabra hasta que Harry le dijo qué quería y le tendió un vial. El hombre le cobró una suma estrafalaria, pero Harry no había protestado. No tenía la energía o la voluntad. Sólo habían pasado un par de horas. Para que el hechizo funcionara, la sangre y la médula todavía tenían que estar húmedas.

El hombre despareció detrás de una cortina y regreso después de menos de veinte minutos. "Aquí tiene" dijo como si acabara de preparar un lote de Poción Pimentónica, pero luego bajo la voz y se inclinó sobre el mostrador.

"Es una lástima" dijo. "El último de su linaje y pensar que había sido poco más que un niño cuando el Señor Tenebroso le dio la Marca. Uno pensaría que esos bastardos lo habrían perdonado, especialmente con usted hablando por él y todo eso. Es algo terrible." Chasqueó la lengua como una abuela. "Un suceso terrible" dijo. "Toda esa sangre por un poco de tinta."

La mandíbula de Harry había estado demasiado apretada para responder, todavía estaba en shock, todavía suspendido en un estado de horrorizada incredulidad. El sonido del vidrio cayendo sobre el asfalto había sonado como campanas en un trineo.

Le había tomado demasiado tiempo descifrar lo que estaba sucedido. Alguien gritó, y las piernas de Harry se estaban moviendo antes de que supiera que estaba corriendo. Se arrancó la bufanda de alrededor del cuello. No sabía dónde poner sus manos primero. Draco estaba sangrando de tantos lugares. Cuando Harry puso sus manos sobre el estómago de Draco, pudo sentir el movimiento y deslizamiento de los órganos. Alocadamente, pensó en todas las veces que estuvo dentro del cuerpo de Draco con cada parte posible, su lengua, su pene, sus dedos, su puño. Las mangas de Harry se empaparon con sangre hasta los codos, pero aún así nadie corrió a su lado, nadie movió una varita. Sólo miraron, sus manos llenas de paquetes brillantemente envueltos.

Hasta este día, Harry no sabe si fue por el shock que se quedaron allí parados o de alivio porque el último Mortífago había recibido su merecido. No importa, el hecho es que dejaron a Draco morir en sus brazos. Había tomado demasiado tiempo –lo suficiente para que Draco supiera que estaba muriendo. Trató de decir el nombre de Harry, pero tenía demasiada sangre en los pulmones. Todavía lo atormenta; el hecho de que no puede recordar qué le dijo a Draco en esos últimos minutos. Espera que haya sido algo como "Resiste, te tengo" Espera que haya sido algo como "se fuerte, estoy aquí." Espera que haya sido algo como "Te amo." Pero todo lo que recuerda es gritar una y otra vez por ayuda. "¡Malditos bastardos! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ustedes, por amor de Dios, por favor ayúdenme!"

Draco había muerto con los ojos abiertos. Con la vista en un punto por encima del hombro de Harry. Recuerda haberse untado la sangre de Draco en el rostro como un guerrero antes de una batalla. Recuerda haber sacado un trozo de cristal, de ese suave lugar en la base del cuello de Draco, ese lugar que tantas veces había besado, recuerda haber apretado su mano en un puño y haber elevado el fragmento como un cuchillo hacia su corazón en un gesto de salvaje e inarticulado dolor. Recuerda que ese fue el momento en que las personas se lanzaron hacia delante. Ese fue el momento en que sacaron las varitas y hechizos protectores fueron lanzados. El salvador no podía morir. No como un perro en la calle. No como un Mortífago en un charco de su propia sangre.

.

_Aunque es difícil de creer, un día volverás a reír. Un día volverás a amar. Nada dura para siempre. Ni siquiera el dolor. _

Harry esta recostado sobre su espalda a sabiendas que debe llamar a Martin, pero no puede. No puede levantarse. Después de dos años de asesoramiento psicológico, sabe que no debe estar solo en momentos como estos, pero no puede recordar cómo usar sus piernas, mucho menos sus dedos. Sabe que durante todo el tiempo que las píldoras duraron, había sido capaz de convencerse de que Draco no se había ido realmente. Pero la botella lleva vacía casi un mes.

Afuera, las sirenas de una ambulancia suenan, y Harry ve las luces rojas bailar en el techo. ¿Realmente había ido a clubs desde que Draco murió? ¿Realmente había empacado sus cosas y se había mudado del apartamento de ambos? ¿Realmente había encontrado un trabajo Muggle? ¿Realmente se había preocupado por el clima, se había molestado en hacer reservaciones en un restaurante, se había preocupado si es que el bus iba demasiado lleno como para encontrar un asiento? ¿Realmente había hecho las compras y comido tallarines Ramen en la cama viendo televisión? ¿Realmente había caminado en parques, ido al cine? ¿Realmente había usado un ascensor y una llave y escrito cientos de cartas negándoles a las personas la cobertura del seguro? ¿Realmente se había sentado en círculo con su "grupo de duelo" y descrito "recuerdos felices"? ¿Realmente se había sentido aburrido, divertido, excitado y contento? ¿Realmente había dormido y orinado y bañado y había follado y se había rascado las bolas? ¿Realmente había salido de su cama?

¿Realmente había sobrevivido?

Parecía como una traición imperdonable.

El viento golpea contra la ventana. El grifo del fregadero está goteando de nuevo. El reloj dice que faltan quince para las cinco de la tarde. Afuera alguien patea un contenedor de basura y un perro ladra. Hay pasos en el pasillo, y música proveniente del piso de arriba. Alguien está cocinando algo. Un auto toca su bocina y una mujer se ríe. En el apartamento al otro lado del pasillo, un bebé llora. El viento golpea contra la ventana, y una llave gira la cerradura. Harry no se da vuelta.

"Hey" dice Martin. "Te traje algo de comer"

"¿Cuándo te di una maldita llave?" gruñe Harry.

"No lo hiciste," dice Martin. "Hice una copia a las tuyas."

"Si que tienes agallas" dice Harry.

"Le enseño a criminales convictos para ganarme la vida. Por supuesto que tengo agallas," responde Martin. "¿Te vas a sentar o tengo que darte de comer allí tirado?" dice mientras levanta amenazadoramente un tenedor con papas y curry.

Harry se sienta. "¿Ya terminaron las festividades?"

Martin asiente. "Apestas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste un baño?"

Harry se encoge de hombros. No puede recordarlo.

"Aquí, abre el pico" dice Martin. "Así, igual que un pajarito con su mamá"

"Jódete" dice Harry, con la boca llena de papas y guisantes.

"Tal vez la próxima semana" dice Martin. "Después de que decidas si quieres vivir o morir."

Harry deja de masticar y se le queda viendo.

"Por supuesto, preferiría que decidieras seguir viviendo" dice Martin. "No me llama la atención la necrofilia."

Harry traga y lo sigue viendo. El cabello rizado de Martin está demasiado largo. Empieza a verse como Shirley Temple.

En algún lugar en su vientre debajo de la caja torácica, Harry siente un cosquilleo que eventualmente reconoce como risa. Martin, siendo el bastardo que es, se ríe hasta que tiene lagrimas en los ojos y luego trata de cubrirlo pretendiendo que se está ahogando con una papa. Harry le da una mirada exasperada.

"Eres un gilipollas" le dice.

Martin se encoge de hombros. "Es mejor que ser una reina del drama"

Harry realmente no puede decidir si debe darle una bofetada en el rostro.

"Dame eso" Le quita el tenedor de la mano a Martin cuando este intenta darle de comer otro bocado.

"Con mucho gusto" responde Martin. "Traje una película"

Harry palidece. "¿De qué trata?"

"Dragones" le dice Martin. "Y magos y bolas de cristal. Pensé que no podía equivocarme con algo de la sección de ficción."

Muy a su pesar, Harry comienza a reír, y en algún lugar de su corazón Draco se ríe también. Una risa sangre pura altanera, pero con un bufido ridículo al final. Draco siempre odiaba cuando eso pasaba.

El corazón de Harry se aprieta en un puño, y su risa se convierte en un sollozo. Martin le pone una mano sobre el hombro.

"No es justo" dice Harry.

"Por supuesto que no" responde Martin. "¿Sobre qué escribiríamos nosotros los poetas si lo fuera?"

"Desearía poder morir también" dice Harry. "Lo siento, pero es cierto."

Martin sólo asiente. "Come." Le extiende una nota a Harry. "Es para que la pongas en tu refrigerador. Hasta te traje un imán. Ignora el hecho que diga 'Hello Kitty'"

Harry desdobla la nota. "Es mi mejor poema hasta ahora," dice Martin. "Bonito y simple. Sin prosa o metáforas ostentosas"

Harry se frota los ojos con la manga y se pone las gafas. Las palabras estaban escritas con lápiz y la escritura es temblorosa.

"Lo escribí en el autobús," le dice Martin. "Espero que sea legible. Lamento lo de la servilleta."

Harry comienza a leer, pero "Respira" es la primera palabra. Cierra los ojos ante una punzada de dolor. Recuerda haberle dicho "respira" a Draco después de un juego de Quidditch, después haberle hecho cosquillas hasta que este conjuraba un hechizo Dedos-de-Gelatina, después de hacerlo venirse con tanta fuerza que se olvidaba de su propio nombre. Fue lo que le dijo a Draco la primera vez que le había dicho que lo amaba. Fue lo que le dijo después de caer de rodillas sobre el fango como un tonto y tomar su mano. Fue lo que dijo mientras sostenía a Draco contra su pecho, su sangre empapando los jeans. "Carajo, ¡sigue respirando! No te atrevas a detenerte, vamos, ¡respira! ¡Ni se te ocurra detenerte, respira, Draco, maldición, _respira_!"

Sería tan fácil en este momento, tan fácil darse por vencido y quedarse allí tirado y nunca levantarse de nuevo. Sería tan fácil rendirse. Está cansado, sin Draco. Tan cansado… Siente como la mano de Martin aprieta su hombro y se obliga a abrir los ojos.

.

Respira.

.

Come.

Bebe.

Duerme.

Despierta.

Trabaja.

Juega.

Ríe.

Llora.

Piensa.

Sueña.

Habla.

Guarda silencio.

Espera.

Desespera.

Olvida.

Recuerda.

Y hazlo todo otra vez.

.

Respira…


End file.
